


Backflips

by orphan_account



Series: LazyTown Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: AU, M/M, Minor Stephanie/Trixie - Freeform, One Shot, Soulmates, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where soulmates share talents, Robbie can't help but be confused about why he's able to do a triple backflip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this idea on Tumblr (where all soulmate ideas are) but I haven't really read any stories about it. I mean, I'm sure there are some with this soulmate au, but I just haven't really seen any for any of my fandoms. So here you go.

Robbie scowled as he watched that new pink girl and the prankster showing off what they could do for each other, while the other copier after. That girl hasn't even been in the town for more than a day and she had already figured out that the troublemaking brat was her soulmate.

Soulmates. The whole concept was weird, especially to Robbie, who couldn't figure out how it was possible that there was somebody who would just...love him. Love was foreign to him, but he had to admit that he was excited to find who his soulmate was. Knowing that somebody would love him eventually made him happy.

The deal with soulmates was kind of new to the world. One day, about 50 years ago, everyone had waken up to find that they could do things that they couldn't do before. That was because their soulmate had that talent. Whatever talent a person has, their soulmate will have it too, and vice versa.

Robbie wasn't alive when it had happened, but the story was told all over the world.

The thing was, you didn't just know what talents you suddenly have. You had to try things to see. This was why Robbie had no idea what kind of talents his soulmate had besides a few things. He didn't know what to try and he was afraid of what would happen if he tried certain things. 

For one, he did know that his soulmate was good at catching. One time, a kid had accidentally kicked a soccer ball right at him and he had been able to catch it with no effort.

His soulmate was also good at singing. Well, Robbie was good at that too, but whenever he sang, he felt that he and his soulmate could both sing naturally. He found that he could also hit a few notes that he had troubles with when he was younger. His soulmate must have learned to sing them because Robbie sure hadn't. 

Robbie suspected that his soulmate was really good at sports. Every now and then, he'd accidentally kick something really far and it'd somehow land in some kind of net or trash can. Once, he randomly threw a basketball at the hoop to test his theory and the ball swooped right into the net!

Whoever his soulmate was, they seemed to have more useful and healthy talents than he had. All he could do was bake, build machines, and dress up as people he was not. There was nothing special about what he could do. He felt bad that his soulmate had to deal with a lame person like him. 

Other than all of that, Robbie never tried to do anything else. He was scared of hurting himself. It wasn't worth it if he was just going to meet them later and find out what talents they had then. 

The pink blob was currently showing off her skills at doing the splits and dancing. The other one laughed as she kicked her leg up real high, loving how flexible she was. 

Yeah, the whole thing was getting annoying. It was time for Robbie to intervene. 

Robbie climbed up and out of the hatch to his bunker. He didn't bother with a disguise. The pink girl didn't know who he was, so he had to make sure she knew not to mess with him. 

He decided that he would climb up the wall that the girls were by on the other side and then climb off and land right in front of them. It would scare them and they'd see that he should be taken seriously. 

It wasn't until he got on top of the wall that he remembered that he was scared of heights. He yelped as he looked down, which led to the girls looking up. 

"Who's that?" The pink one asked. 

"Robbie Rotten!" Trixie shouted, pointing at him. "What are you doing?"

Robbie's hands gripped the wall as he tried to keep himself from falling. "You two need to stop doing all of those...active stunts."

"Don't be so mean, Robbie!" Trixie said. "Stephanie and I were just showing each other our talents since we're soulmates! You wouldn't understand because you're like 100 and you still don't have your soulmate!" 

"What?! I am nowhere near 100 years old!" Robbie went to stand up, but had had forgotten that he was on the wall. He started to fall backwards. Stephanie and Trixie screamed as they ran around the wall to try and help him...only to see him do a triple backflip and land on his feet. 

"Whoa!" Stephanie exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"I didn't know you could do that!" Trixie said. 

"I don't know how I did that..." Robbie said with wide eyes. 

"You're soulmate must be able to do it then! That's so cool!" Stephanie said. "I wonder who would know that, though."

Robbie wondered the same thing. It seemed impossible that anyone could just do a triple backflip, but his soulmate seemed to have no trouble at all with it.

"I have to go," Robbie said before he left and ran back home. 

Once he was home, he decided to test a few things. First, he decided to start small and try to do the splits, something he has never attempted before. He went down slowly, trying not to hurt himself. 

It worked. He was doing the splits like it was something he practiced for years. There wasn't even a lick of pain. 

"They seem to be some kind of...health maniac?" Robbie said to himself. He had a feeling that his soulmate was probably fit, healthy, and had a lot of energy. The opposite of him. 

Robbie suddenly felt a feeling of longing. He wished that he could just meet his soulmate already. Those kids had already met each other, for crying out loud! Why couldn't he?

Maybe he would never meet his soulmates. 

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Over the course of the next week, Robbie tried his best to keep the kids from doing anything active. It was working pretty well, but then he saw what Stephanie was up to. 

Robbie watched as she tore the weeds from the launcher and placed a tube into it. 

"No, don't!" Robbie said to himself. 

The girl then pulled the lever and sent the letter up into the sky. 

Maybe there wouldn't be a new hero. Maybe they stopped training them. Maybe they were all too busy to come. 

His hopes were shattered when a paper airplane landed in the girl's hands. "Help is on the way!"

"Nooooooooo!" Robbie cried out, not wanting to believe that that was happening. 

He couldn't deal with another hero. 

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Robbie watched from within a bush as the blue elf showed the kids how to play sports. It was the stupid elf's first day in LazyTown, and even though Robbie was really annoyed by it, he couldn't help but be entranced by his performance. 

There was something about that elf. Something...unusual. 

Robbie hadn't gone over to ruin their day yet. The elf didn't even know who he was yet. Usually, Robbie would go right over to intimidate new people, but he didn't this time. He couldn't explain it, but he didn't want to make this guy's day bad. 

"Am I doing it right?" Ziggy asked, dribbling the basketball. 

"Yes! Good job!" The elf said. 

"Look at this, Sportacus!" Pixel said. 

Ahh, so that's his name. 

"That was great!" Sportacus exclaimed as Pixel made a basket. 

This guy was so...active and full of energy. It made Robbie sick, but also somewhat intrigued. 

Suddenly, the crystal he wore on his chest lit up. 

"Someone's in trouble!" Sportacus said. Looking around, he found that Mayor Meanswell was hanging from a tree. He quickly ran towards him, flipping all the way. 

Robbie watched Sportacus flip away in astonishment. He was really good at them...

Sportacus caught the Mayor just as he started to fall.

"Whoa!" Mayor Meanswell said as he was placed into his feet. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Sportacus said. 

"MILFORD!" The voice of Miss Busybody called out. Mayor Meanswell sighed as he went to see what she wanted. 

Sportacus returned to the kids. 

"That was incredible!" Ziggy said. 

"I want to do that!" Stingy said. 

"Well, with practice, you can one day!" Sportacus smiled. 

Robbie noticed the thoughtful look that had appeared on both Stephanie and Trixie's faces. He had a feeling that he knew what they were up to. 

"Sportacus?" Stephanie said.

"Can you stand on that wall right there and do a triple backflip off of it?" Trixie asked. 

Robbie cursed those children. 

"Of course I can!" Sportacus said. He climbed onto the wall and turned to face the kids. "Ready?"

All of the kids nodded. Sportacus turned around again and then jumped off of the wall, doing a perfect triple backflip. He landed on his feet perfectly. 

"That was sooooo cool!" Ziggy exclaimed. 

"Hey Sportacus," Stephanie said. "Have you met your soulmate yet?"

"Ahh, well, no I haven't. Why do you ask?" Sportacus replied. 

"The whole thing just interests me. Trixie is my soulmate and I just wanted to know if you had met yours."

"No, but I can't wait until I do! I can tell you that!"

"What kind of talents does your soulmate have?" Pixel asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. 

"Hmmmm, well, for one, they are good with machines. Once when I had accidentally broken something in my airship, I tried to fix it myself and found that I could do it perfectly."

"Really now?" Trixie asked, giving Stephanie a knowing look. 

"Yeah! There's more though! They're really good at baking! I can't eat sugar, but I've baked some sugar free pies before and they're really good."

"I want some pie!" Stingy shouted. 

Sportacus laughed. "Anyway, my soulmate is also good at relaxing, which is kind of good for me because it is in my nature to never relax unless I'm sleeping. This talent comes in handy when I am going through hard times."

Robbie stared in wonder. It was starting to be obvious that this man was his soulmate, but he wanted to know what else this man considered his talents. 

"What else?" Ziggy asked. 

"Well, I've found that they had a good fashion sense. I think that they might like to dress up because I find myself wanting to dress up too sometimes."

"All of this sounds kind of familiar to me..."Pixel trailed off, thinking about who could possibly be Sportacus' soulmate. 

"Really now? Well, I'll keep going. Maybe it'll tell you who it is! It'd be great to find my soulmate! Let's see...ahh! They're great at acting! That further makes me believe that they enjoy dressing up as characters. Then, they are good at planning things. Oh! He knows a lot of things! I sometimes realize that I know random things when I've never heard about them before, and moreso than other people. Most people will learn things from their soulmate, but I get new information a lot more than others. They're good at singing. I can hit notes that I used to have troubles with. There's so much more, but I'm afraid that it would be impossible to list it all."

"Who does that sound like?" Stingy asked. 

"Oh! I know! I know!" Ziggy shouted. 

"Who?!" Pixel asked. 

"Robbie Rotten!"

"Whaaaat?" Stingy asked. "I mean, it does, but we don't even know what kind of talents Robbie got from his soulmate. We can't just assume things!"

"Actually," Trixie said, "we can!"

"Yeah!" Stephanie said. "The other day, Trixie and I witnessed Robbie fall off of that wall and he did a triple backflip perfectly! You should have seen how surprised all of us were!"

"Is that why you asked me to do a backflip, Trixie?" Sportacus asked. 

Trixie nodded. "Yeah, I just had a feeling."

"Where is this Robbie? I'd like to meet him."

Robbie jumped in surprise from within his bush. Sportacus actually wanted to meet him?

Unfortunately, his jumping caused everybody's attention to flick to the bush. 

"That bush just moved!" Ziggy yelled. 

Stephanie giggled. "I think I know who it is."

She came over to the bush and smiled at it. "Hi Robbie! Would you like to come out and say hi to Sportacus? He's new in town and he would like to meet you!"

Robbie growled in annoyance for being found out. He stood up and started to step out of the bush, but he tripped and landed face first on the ground. 

"Owowowow..." Robbie said, for his arm had hit the ground hard. Pain shot up his arm. 

"Are you okay?" A voice said as a hand was offered to him. Robbie looked up to see Sportacus looking down at him.

"I'm fine!" Robbie said, but he grabbed his hand with his good arm's hand and let the elf help him up. 

Robbie expected Sportacus to leave him alone after that, but he was surprised when he was wrong. The hero grabbed ahold of his other arm and inspected it to see if there was any visual injury. 

"I think you just banged it up. There's no scrape or bruise so it should stop hurting in a few days," Sportacus explained. 

"I could have figured that out on my own, thank you very much," Robbie said. 

Sportacus smirked at him. "I take it that you're the famous Robbie Rotten the kids were talking about."

"Yeah...what's it to you?"

"Well, you were spying on us, so you should have some clue on why I'm curious."

"You want to see if we're soulmates..." Robbie said, a blush dusting his cheeks. 

"Yeah, so, did any of what I said sound like you?"

Robbie just looked at the elf. He looked at the kids, who had wonderous looks on their faces, then back at Sportacus. 

"Ugh, come with me," Robbie gave in, grabbing Sportacus' hand and pulling him towards his bunker. "And no kid shall try to follow!"

Soon, they got to the hatch that led to the underground lair. Robbie tried opening it up, but was having troubles, so Sportacus ended up doing it. 

Robbie jumped in first, followed by a hesitant Sportacus. They both landed on their feet, thanks to Sportacus' great talents. 

"This is where I live," Robbie said. 

Sportacus looked around in amazement. There were so many different machines, even one that had a bunch of disguises in it!

"There's no doubt about it," Sportacus whispered. "You have to be my soulmate. Unless the kids were lying when they said that you did a backflip with no experience."

"I was falling and it just happened! I didn't know what was going on!" Robbie exclaimed. Sportacus laughed, but stepped forward and embraced Robbie. 

"I'm glad to have found you. I've been waiting for you since forever."

"Me too," Robbie admitted, which was something because he always tried to deny to himself that he wished for his soulmate. 

"But we're together now, and that's what counts," Sportacus said. He pulled away from the hug but immediately stood on his tip toes in order to press a kiss against Robbie's lips. "I can already tell that I will always love you."

"Even if I tell you that I'm the LazyTown villain?" Robbie asked. 

"That doesn't matter," Sportacus said, "you're my soulmate and I don't care what you are."

Robbie grinned widely, a smile that hasn't been on his face for a long time. "I'm glad!"

It was Robbie who started the kiss that time. Even though both were inexperienced, they enjoyed every bit of it. 

Now he could tell that prankster that he found his soulmate BEFORE he hit 100. 


End file.
